


Mother Knows Best

by Pineprin137



Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Carsick, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nausea, Road Trips, Secrets, Sick Jensen, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen doesn't take his mother's advice. He really wishes he did.
Relationships: Gerald Padalecki/Sharon Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Mother Knows Best

Jensen hopes it’s nerves. Because if it’s not, he’s about to embarrass himself in front of Jared’s whole family. 

He was so excited when Jared invited him to join his family on their annual ski trip. Their parents had to meet up to discuss the trip, and Jensen had to promise to stay with the Padaleckis at all times, but in the end, his mom and dad allowed him to go. 

He and Jared spent every night last week together packing for the trip and making sure Jensen had everything he’ll need. 

Of course, before he left this morning, his mom also did her own last-minute check. 

_ “Did you get everything?”  _ she asked. 

He rolled his eyes.  _ “Yes, mom. Jared and I went over everything yesterday. I have everything on the list.”  _

_ “You got your ski pants?”  _

_ “Yes.”  _

_ “How many thermals did you pack?”  _

_ “Three. I’ll do laundry once while I’m there.”  _

She thought for a moment.  _ “How about underwear? Did you pack enough underwear?”  _

Jensen blushed.  _ “Mom!”  _

_ “Well, did you?”  _

_ “...yes, I packed enough underwear.”  _ He shifted on his feet, anxious to join his dad in the car so they could drive over to Jared’s. The plan was to leave at eight, and it was almost seven forty-five. 

She gave him a hug and a kiss.  _ “I can’t help but worry, Jensen. This is your first time going on a trip without us…” _

_ “I’ll be fine, Mom.”  _

_ “I know. Just- be careful, okay? I don’t want anything to happen to my baby boy.”  _

_ “Mom,”  _ he protested,  _ “I’m almost seventeen…”  _

She walked with him over to the front door.  _ “Doesn’t matter. You’ll always be my baby, Jensen.”  _

After telling his mom he loved her, Jensen escaped outside. 

He had just shut the passenger door when he caught sight of his mom running out to catch them. 

His dad rolled the window down when Jensen didn’t. 

_ “I know, you’re going to be late, but I forgot to ask: Did you pack your motion sickness pills?”  _

Ever since he was little, Jensen has gotten carsick on long trips. It usually starts with a throbbing headache that shifts into a dull queasiness. 

If he doesn’t get out at that point, or switch with whoever is in the front seat, he will inevitably throw up. 

But this is his first trip with Jared, and he doesn’t want to spend the entire car ride passed out… 

Turning to his mom, he lied.  _ “Yeah, they’re in my backpack.”  _

  
  


Now, not even two hours later, he wished he listened to his mom. 

The Padalecki’s van is crowded and noisy. 

Along with Jensen and Jared, there’s Jared’s older brother Jeff, Jeff’s girlfriend Amanda, their little sister Megan, Jared’s parents, and the family dog. 

The van has three rows of seating-- the front two seats, where Sharon and Gerald sit; the middle row with Jeff, Amanda, and Megan; and the backseat. 

Jared chose the backseat so they could have a little privacy, but Jensen wishes he hadn’t. 

Jared’s been telling him all about the cabin his dad rented for the trip, but Jensen is having a hard time paying attention. The continuous curve of the road through the mountains is starting to make him feel a little sick. 

“...so, we’ll be able to see people wipe out!” Jared finishes with a chuckle. His smile fades when Jensen fails to join in. 

Mistaking Jensen’s silence for disapproval, he mumbles, “Or we don’t have to…” 

Jensen tries to focus. “No, um, that sounds...fun.” 

“You don’t have to pretend to be interested, Jen,” Jared sighs, turning to look out the window. 

Jensen reaches for his hand. “No, I am. Really.” He squeezes Jared’s hand and lays his head on his shoulder. “Promise.” 

Jared puts his arm around him. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Five minutes later, the motion of the car plus his semi-horizontal position has Jensen’s stomach somersaulting. 

When Jared finally drifts off, Jensen slips out from under his arm. 

He needs to get out of the car, but he doesn’t know how to get Jared’s dad’s attention without alerting the rest of the passengers. 

When they drive around the next bend in the road, he panics as he throws up a little in his mouth. 

Swallowing hard, Jensen leans forward in his seat and reaches for Jeff’s shoulder. Amanda is asleep, like Jared, but Jeff and Megan are watching a movie. 

He turns around when Jensen taps him. “Hey, what’s up?” 

“I- I need to get out.” Jensen whispers, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

“Oh. Well, I think there’s a rest stop coming up in a few miles…” 

Jensen shakes his head. “I feel sick.” 

“Oh, man. Okay, hang on.” Jeff twists back around then leans forward to talk to his dad. A moment later, the van pulls into a lookout spot, and Gerald turns the flashers on. 

Jensen fumbles with his seatbelt, then ducks his head as he moves to the door. 

Once he’s out, he walks a little ways away to have some privacy. 

His stomach is churning horribly, but he really doesn’t want to throw up in front of Jared’s family. 

“Jensen?” Jared’s mom says, walking over to him. 

He sniffles back the tears that threaten to escape. The added anxiety of her presence ratchets up his nausea, and he gulps. “Y-yeah?”

“Jeff said you’re feeling sick. Is it your stomach?” 

Jensen winces. “I um, I get car sick sometimes…” he admits guiltily. 

“Ah.” 

He wants to apologize, but then his stomach contracts. He frantically turns away from her to throw up. 

He feels her hand on his back and wishes it was his mom instead of Jared’s. 

To make matters worse, he hears Jared’s voice just before he throws up again. 

“Jensen? Mom? What’s--” 

Sharon beckons her son over to where she and Jensen are standing. “Why don’t you stay with him for a minute? I’m going to see if we’ve got any napkins and grab him some water.” 

Jared’s confused, but he stays with Jensen while his mom goes back to the car and talks with his dad. 

Jensen really doesn’t want to get sick, now that Jared is standing right there. He’s mortified to know that Jared has to witness this at all.

“Jen? Are you...feeling bad?” Jared asks. He places a timid hand on Jensen’s shoulder. 

Jensen clenches his eyes shut, but tears continue streaming down his face. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. 

Above him, Jared frowns. “For what? Feeling sick?” 

Jensen looks up at him. “I should’ve told you…” 

“Told me what? Jen-” 

“I get car sick, Jared.” 

“...Oh.” 

“Yeah, I, um, normally I take medicine for it, but…” 

“You didn’t take it?” Jared asks, confused. 

Jensen sighs. “It makes me really tired, and I didn’t want to spend the whole trip asleep…” 

Jared shuffles his feet. “Did you at least bring it with you?” 

Jensen cringes, but he tells Jared the truth. “No.” 

“Oh. So, you’re just gonna stay sick, then?” Jared’s going to have to tell his parents if they need to stop often. He wonders how much time that will add to their drive. 

“Sometimes sitting in the front helps?” 

Jared isn’t sure his mom will want to give up her seat, so he offers an alternative. “What about if we switched with Jeff and Amanda?” 

Jensen shrugs. “Yeah, that should be better. I’ll be able to see out the front.” 

Jared realizes that part of the problem was them sitting in the back. He shoves a hand through his hair. “Aw, man, Jen, I’m so sorry. I mean, if you told me, I wouldn’t’ve-” 

“Jare, stop. It’s not your fault. I should’ve told you as soon as you told me it was a car trip.” He reaches for Jared’s hand. “ _ I’m  _ sorry.” 

Sharon walks up as they’re hugging. “It looks like you’re feeling a bit better, then?” she asks Jensen, handing him a bottle of water and some napkins. 

He blushes. “Yes, ma’am…” He takes a few sips from the bottle to rinse his mouth. 

She nods. “Alright, once you boys are ready, we’ll go. Jensen, you’re going to sit up front.” She gives him a look. “If you feel sick, you need to tell Gerald. Understood?” 

Jensen’s blush deepens and he ducks his head, ashamed. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Sharon then turns to tell her son, “Jared, you and I are going to sit in the middle with Megan. Jeff and Amanda already moved to the backseat.” 

Jared nods. “Yes, mama.” 

Jensen sighs as he gets into the front seat. It’s weird to not be sitting by Jared, but he supposes he deserves some punishment for not telling them about his condition. Leaning his head against the window, he closes his eyes. 

He should really learn to listen to his mom. 


End file.
